DragonBall Z: the rivalry between the Planets
by ErikDestler'sLove
Summary: My own version of Dragonball Z that me and my sister came up with and actually played Our own planet and our own people.Plus the same old people too.
1. Intro

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any body from Dragonball Z the only characters I made up are those who are part Cat.**

**Ch.1: Intro**

On a planet far, far away lived a race of beings who were half Cat and half human. They had the body of a human and the ears, tails, eyes, nails, and balance of a cat. These beings were known as CAS' and the lived on plant Ca. They are a peaceful and loving race, but that doesn't mean they will be kicked and pushed around they can fight but prefer not to. This plant is ruled by a monarchy and has a medieval sense to it.

The Royal Family:

King Cadarloin- The ruler of the plant and Father of three beautiful young girls. He has Black short hair, a short black beard, gray eyes, gray ears and tail with black tiger stripes. King Cadarloin is 6ft. tall and is about 400 years old but looks like he is in his late 40's.

Princess Katscha Cadarloin- The eldest daughter of the royal family and heir to the throne. She is 17 years old and has long blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and white ears and tail. Katscha is 5ft. 3in tall and is due to be wed.

Princess Jazzmin Cadarloin- The middle child in the royal family and is to succeed Katscha. She has short Black hair that shapes her face, green eyes, and black ears and tail. Jazzmin is 5ft. 1in tall and is 15 years old.

Princess Rea Cadarloin- The youngest child in the royal family and is the baby of the litter.

She would be a spitting image of Katscha if it wasn't for her ears and tail being brown with black stripes and white spots. Rea is 11 years old and is 5ft.tall

Robzon (Robin) Sanavich- Robin is the only being who is half human, quarter cat and quarter monkey. He has the sight and hearing of a cat, the reflexes and tail of a monkey and every thing else is that of a human. Robin is a soldier in the royal army his main job is to keep an eye on the three princesses and make sure Rea is happy. He has blonde spiky hair, hazel eyes, and is 5ft 6in tall and is suppose to be 20 years old but was stuck in a chamber for two years when he was 18 and didn't age a bit. Little do the CAS' know Robin is the second son of the King from Planet Vegeta, their sworn enemies?

The Sayians' and CAS' have lived years loathing each other. They both think of the other as inferiors and savages. The story goes The Cas' attacked planet Vegeta because they heard that King Vegeta was sending out groups of warriors to destroy all the warriors on the planets so he could rule the universe. The Sayians believe the CAS' to be savages because when they attacked to attacked during an important tradition and killed some of their offspring and the queen of the time who was a Ca. She was the second queen of planet Vegeta and mother of Robin. With this misunderstanding and failure to think and communicate these two planets have lived their lives loathing each other for 19 years.

Robin's story we'll get to another time but as for now you know the main jiff and hope you enjoy reading my version of Dragonball Z. now remember I don't own Dragonball Z but I do own planet Ca and the Cas, Robin and there will be more. You should know who is an original and who I made up if you're a fan of DBZ.


	2. The Lord’s Arrival

-1**Ch.2: The Lord's Arrival.**

It was a sunny Monday morning, The Birds were singings in the woods and there was a cool breeze sweeping across the ground. In the distant one could hear the soft mutter from the kingdom starting out a new day. A small black and white cat is found stalking a lizard and slowly attacking it. "Misho, leave the poor thing alone. You're going to hurt it and I told you we don't hurt them unless you're going to kill it to eat it." Said a woman kneeling down next to the cat. "Meow" Misho replied. "I know your just playing with him." she giggled. "Princess Katscha!" came a young male's voice. "Great, he's found me." she sighed as she stood up. "Princess Katscha, you need to get back to the castle now!" he said to her. "Robin, please call me Kat." Katscha said to the man. "I can't as long as you're my duty I can't be friends with you or get personally attached." Robin said looking down at Misho. He took a deep breath. "He's on his way here and the banquet will start soon you have to go get ready." Robin stated. "Oh, shit that's today." Katscha exclaimed and ran off to the castle with Robin and Misho at her heels.

Once at the castle Katscha hurried to her room and with her maids help quickly changed into the dress her father asked her to wear. It was a beautiful pink and black dress; it was also her mothers before she passed away. Katscha's maids applied rouge and blush on her and curled her hair. She graceful rushed down to the Entrance Hall where her two sisters and her father the King where waiting. She kissed her father on the cheek as he said "About time." Robin came strutting in. He wore the royal crest on his necklace and wore Black pants and a white poet shirt. "He is here your Majesty." Robin announced as he dropped to one knee and placed his left arm across him.

A short white and purple guy floated in on a chair followed by a pink round guy with spikes and a light blue guy who was tall muscular and had dark green hair and Gold/yellow eyes. "Lord Frieza, how was the flight?" The King asked as he nodded to Robin to stand. "It was the same as any other." said the short white and purple guy in a high screechy voice. The light blue guy stepped forward to Katscha and grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Katscha, my dear princess how are you?" he said as Katscha blushed. "I'm well, Zarbon how are you?" she asked "I'm great now that I'm near you again." he replied. "Robzon, still watching the princesses and not going out to die yet?" asked the pink guy. "At least I'm someone, gumball." Robin said digestively. Jazzmin and Rea laughed at this. Katscha too wanted to laugh but knew too well her father would disapprove of that. "Dodoria, when the Ginyu force arrives tell them to come meet me." Frieza said. Dodoria nodded.


	3. The Banquet

-1**Ch.3: The Banquet.**

Later that night at the banquet the whole kingdom was there. At the head of the room there were 5 chairs at the top of the steps. Two large chairs stood in the back and on the right side of one there are two regular chairs and on the left of the other is one regular chair. All the chairs were made from oak trees. In the chairs from Left to right sit Princess Katscha, Lord Frieza, King Cadarloin, Princess Jazzmin, and Princess Rea. On both side of Frieza there stood Zarbon on the Left and Dodoria on the right. On the Right of Jazzmin and left of Rea stood Robin. "You're Majesty" Robin said stepping forward and walking in front of the King. "May I ask Princess Katscha to dance?" he asked. The King nodded and looked to Katscha. Who heard and nodded then stood up and walked to Robin. He led here to the dance floor and began dancing with her. Zarbon followed close behind so he could get the next dance. While Dancing Katscha's blue gown flowed as he twirled her around. "You look beautiful tonight, Kat." Robin told her. "Thank you, for finally calling me Kat." she said with a smile.

The song soon ended and then Zarbon rushed in and grabbed Katscha and asked "May I have this next dance?" She looked to Robin who nodded even though he didn't want Zarbon anywhere near her. The next song begun and Zarbon swept her away into the dance. "I've talked to your Father Today." he told her. "Oh, really I thought you talked to my Father Everyday you're here." she said looking around to see where Robin was. "Yes, I do but today we talked about you." he said and upon hearing this she stopped dancing and looked at Zarbon. "What do you mean you talked about me?" she said walking away to get out of the crowd. She led him out side into the garden. "Well, as you know you have to wed before your next birthday which is in February." he announced. "Yeah which is next month." she sighed. "It's now January 14th and I was thinking we have had a thing going on for a while." he said in a sincere voice. "And I asked your father if I could have your hand in marriage?" he continued. "Zarbon, I…." she began but was cut off by him " I know its scary but I'll be there and it doesn't have to be a big wedding just a fast wedding." he said giving her a kiss then pulling her inside. "Everyone, please listen Katscha and I have an announcement." he began taking the microphone from the orchestra. "We are going to get married." he said with a smile and pulled her closer to him. Before she could say something the room thundered with applauses.

The later that night in the royal meeting room. "Father, I don't want to marry him." Katscha yelled. "Kat, ssshhh I'm sorry but if you don't you loose your title and we also loose a valuable allies" the king announced. "Can't you change the law?" she asked. "I wish it was that simple but its not. All laws must go by Lord Frieza. Trust me I don't want you to wed Zarbon either but it was him or Frieza. Knowing how close you are to Zarbon I figured you maybe ok with him." he said. "oh, Dad I did like Zarbon but ever since That Sayian told me that one day Frieza will turn on us I just feel like I can't trust them." she said. "A Sayian told you that I thought you said a Namek said that." he yelled furiously.


	4. Katscha’s True blood

-1**Ch.4: Katscha's True blood.**

"What's the difference?" Kat yelled. "Sayians are our mortal enemies." he bellowed. King Cadarloin looked at Katscha and waited to hear her response. She looked at her father then took a deep breath and sighed "I will not marry him if Sayians are your mortal enemies then I am too." After she said this she left. "Katscha…" he called after her but she did not answer. He stormed off to the royal armory. "Robin!" he yelled loudly so loud that the castle shook upon its base. A figure jumped up within a crowd of men. "Yes, your majesty." he said. "I need to speak with you alone." he said harshly. Robin nodded and followed the king to a deserted corridor. "Did you tell Kat that she is part Sayian and that I'm not her real father?" he questioned. "NO! Your, majesty I didn't even know she knew." Robin answered. "Do you know the Sayian she talked to while she was a away?" he asked Robin. "I believe it was Prince Vegeta's friend named Raditz." He told King Cadarloin. "He wouldn't know about her King Vegeta maybe but not some friend of the prince" King Cadarloin whispered. "Alright, I'm done with you, you can go but keep a closer eye on Katscha especially when she is around Zarbon." He demanded. "It will be my honor, your Majesty." Robin said with a bow then left.


End file.
